Problem: Let $f(x) = \displaystyle \frac{1}{ax+b}$ where $a$ and $b$ are nonzero constants. Find all solutions to $f^{-1}(x) = 0$. Express your answer in terms of $a$ and/or $b$.
Explanation: The equation $f^{-1}(x)=0$ is equivalent to $x=f(0)$.  If we substitute this into the original definition of $f$ we get  \[x=f(0)=\frac1{a\cdot0+b}=\boxed{\frac1b}.\]